championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Marus
A superhero from Atlantis. Profile He was born to rule. The first born child of Atlantean Queen Mara and her husband Prince Andros, Marus was raised learning the ins and outs of ruling their underwater kingdom. As far as royalty goes, he’s one of the most well adjusted and free spirited royals out there. He always understood that some day it would be his job to protect his people. But he also understood that that day was not now. So he took to his lessons on statecraft and strategy, while also being playful and mischievous. Then tragedy struck. His father died in an underwater landslide, leaving his widowed mother alone to rule her kingdom and raise her children. Marus did what he had to, stepping in to help his mother with her royal duties whenever he could. He realized that his little sister, Thalassa, was withdrawing into herself, but he didn’t know what to do about it, or if he even should. Maybe the girl just needed time to grieve for their father. She was certainly more high-strung than Marus. So he gave her the space she seemed to want and hoped for the best. As part of his increasing duties, Marus took up his mother’s diplomatic trips to the surface world. Like his mother and sister, he retains the Gift of Atlan, which allows him to exist comfortably out of the water. So he began going to UN meetings for his mother, as well as visiting her old friends, the Sentinels. Eventually, Queen Mara decided to enroll Marus in the Ravenwood Academy in Millennium City. It was to be the first of its kind, a school for superheroes. She felt it would be a good thing for Marus to have peers who would view him as an equal, instead of as a ruler, and not be intimidated by him. This turned out to be an excellent plan. He came into his super strength and super flight abilities while surrounded by others with those same skills. Marus made friends with several up and coming superheroes who will stand by him, and Atlantis, whenever need be. During his absence, however, things did not go so well for his little sister. Thalassa had a nervous breakdown during which she killed her tutor, the Librarian Ikthos. Marus returned home to comfort his mother and help in the search for Thalassa. They were unable to find her, and were later horrified to discover she had become the supervillainess, Stingray. He can’t help but wonder if, somehow, he could have done something to save her. That questions haunts him, prompting him to do his best to clean up whatever messes she makes. Marus returned to his duties as emissary between Atlantis and the surface world. Thanks to his long standing friendship with the Sentinels, he also became a part time member of that hero group. He has dated several prominent celebrities and superheroes, all of which has been thoroughly documented by the human media. About Prince Marus is the heir to the Atlantean throne as well as a superhero among the surface dwellers. He is content with his lot in life and determined to do the best job he can as a bridge between the two realms. Thanks to his intelligence, charm, and good looks, he has become an incredibly popular figure among the surface dwellers. Should his sister cause trouble with her villainous ways, he will do his best to contain her and make recompense to her victims. In champions Online Prince Marus appears as a contact in Lemuria. Sources HERO Games Official Site Category:Heroes